


Cruising Along

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during <i>Superman/Batman Annual #1</i>. The beginning of the story is unchanged right up until Lois takes her leave for the night and the boys head over to their cabin - this is what could have happened next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising Along

Clark followed Bruce from the promenade deck of the cruise ship to the cabin that they had to share, stinging remarks flying between them the entire way.

"And if you think I'm sharing that room with you, _farm trash_ , you're dumber than you look," had said Bruce, loudly enough so that just about everyone on the promenade had heard him.

But as they got to the cabin and he walked inside, not a single complaint came out of the billionaire's mouth when Clark followed him in the room and closed the door quietly after them both.

Instead, allowing himself a small smile, Bruce said, "I have to admit, I didn't think it was going to be that easy." He turned to face Clark, his smile fading into a frown as he noted that the reporter didn't appear to share his relief and satisfaction at all. "What's wrong?"

Clark sighed, looked down, then with a pitiful expression on his face, finally managed to say, "I'm glad we managed to fool everyone so well, but... did you really have to call me a _hayseed_ , Bruce? And... and _farm trash_?"

"I'm sorry," Bruce said soothingly, reaching to plant a small kiss on Clark's lips, "You know I was just pretending and don't mean a word of it. I promise I'll make it up to you." Smiling almost mischievously, he added, "How does right now sound?"

=> End.


End file.
